Be My Bad Boy
by Mohawk Mentality
Summary: Bolin makes a new friend and Mako doesn't approve. Maybe Mako's right considering that Bolin's new friend is Amon's son. BolinXOC don't like don't read.
1. Bolin To The Rescue, Sneaking Out

**Hello readers I have edited this chapter so that its more descriptive and I will be adding the next chapter really soon.**

Be My Bad Boy

I was walking the streets of Republic city. The sun was shining not a cloud in the sky, I noticed a few people bustling here and there. Mako was working at the power plant. I got bored at home just waiting around for him to get back, and the air bender kids were training with Korra so I decided to get some fresh air. I was walking past my favorite restaurant when I came to an ally. "You're coming with me!" I heard a deep angry voice. I looked around the corner to see some teenage boy being held up against the wall. Judging by the size of his frame he was just as tall as me but he was thinner. A much bigger man had one hand around the boy's neck and holding an Equalists glove near to the boy's face with the other.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Said the boy as he struggled under the larger man's grasp.

"Fine then. If you won't come with me awake-" before he could strike I darted into the ally, and rooted him into the ground.

Dropping to his feet the boy caught his balance. "Thanks." The boy said walking towards me.

"Hay watch out!" I said. The guy I thought was stuck in the ground got an arm free then grabbed the boy's ankle and shocked him. I launched I'm out of the ground and into the wall knocking him out. I looked at the boy lying unconscious before me. He had really long light brown hair that hung a little bit past waist and had more ponytails than councilman Tarrlok. He had these strange silver bands around his wrist. One was around his neck to match. I picked him up and carried him home. He was much heavier than he looked but I had no problem carrying him. After a long walk home I laid him on my bed he woke moments later.

"Huh, where am I?" the boy said sitting up on the couch.

"It's ok. It's ok. You're safe here." I said.

"Not the first time I heard that one." He spat.

"Name's Bolin." I said happily sticking out my hand.

"Taiak." He said. He hesitated before shaking my hand.

"You didn't have to save me. I can handle myself."

"That's not what it looked like." I said. Silence fell between us. "So um do you live around here?" I asked. "I can walk you home if you like."

"Ha home, I haven't had a home in years."

"I know what you mean. My brother and I had been on the streets for most of our lives. That is until we became pro benders. He should be here any minute… So uh, where are your parents?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Taitak questioned.

"Just curious is all."

"I don't know. I'm adopted. Well I can remember my mother's face but I never knew her. I've never seen my father. I was taken from my adoptive mother a long time ago."

"What happened?" I asked scooting closer. Taitak looked at me for a second then he spoke.

"All I can remember is I was asleep in my bed and I heard sounds coming from outside. I was afraid so I ran to her room and woke her up. She held me in her arms when the front door came flying off the hinges. Two guys in dark coats came in and started trashing the place. She told me to hide so I ran in the closet." Tears began to well up in Taiak's eyes. "They beat her down, then they got me too. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was chained to a wall. They tortured me called me a demon child. They had me locked up for days then one day a man in all black broke in were they were keeping me and saved me. He took me away from that horrible place and brought me here to republic city. The only words he spoke to me were 'I'll be watching over you my son.' After that he knocked me out and when I woke up I had these metal bands on me." Taiak said looking at the silver bands on his wrist.

"Sounds like a lot to go through."

"Look, I don't need your pity!" Taiak snapped at me then he looked back at his bands.

"Can you take them off?" I asked.

"No, even metal benders can't get them off. Their so weird they have adjusted themselves to fit as I grew. It's like their alive." Taiak said flexing his hands.

"They look painful. I wish I could help." I said.

"Bolin… Why are you being so nice to me?"

Before Bolin could speak Mako arrived. "Bolin I'm home. I brought –" Mako shot Taiak a cold look. "Get out of here and stay away from my brother."

"I knew it wouldn't last. It never does."

"You're moving too slow for me!" Mako said holding a ball of fire in his hands.

"Mako its-"

"Shut up Bolin. You. Out. Now."

"Bo, you don't have to take that." Taiak said. Mako lashed out at Taiak, grabbing him by his neck.

"Either you walk out of here or I send you off the cliff full of flames." Taiak nodded .Mako let him go and guided him to the door. Taiak faced me.

"Bolin, thank you." Then he left.

"Mako! Why'd you do that? What's wrong?"

"You're in trouble. What did I tell you about bringing people here without me knowing! I know were not at the arena anymore but still, you know better."

"Mako I'm sorry he was in trouble and I saved him."

"I don't care; I don't want him around here or around you. He's bad news Bolin."

"How do you know? You don't even know him. Well if he is bad, he can't be all bad. He opened up to me Mako."

"And just how do you know he wasn't lying to you?"

"I-I don't" I said defeated.

"Exactly! Tomorrow while I'm working, you stay here on the island. Don't go anywhere!"

"Yes Mako."

Mako sighed. "Bolin I love you I just don't want to see you get hurt." Mako tossed me a bag of my favorite dumplings. "I'm going to make sure he left the island." The Mako stepped out of the room. Later that night I heard tapping on the window. I looked over to Mako's bed he was sound asleep. I silently got out of bed and opened the window.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bolin over here." I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw Taiak waving to me. "Come down here."

"Tai I would but I can't. Mako won't let me hang out with you."

"Aww. Too bad, I didn't know Mako had his little fire ferret pet whipped." Taiak teased me.

"What? Noooo I am no one's pet."

"The stop acting like it and get down here." I looked at Mako he was still asleep. I put on my green tunic and my dark brown shorts. After I put on my shoes, I hopped out the window.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just hangin around the park for a while, then I just got bored I guess." We started walking towards the dock.

"I heard about a house party some rich dude is having. We should check it out." Taiak said stepping into a wooden boat.

"I don't know I've never been to a house party before." I said. I stopped at the docks edge.

"C'mon it'll be fun. Trust me." Taiak said extending his hand to me.

"Ok but I can't stay long I have to be back before Mako wakes up." I took Taiak's hand and he helped me into the boat.

"I promise I will get you back in time." Taiak said. I looked around the boat and there were no paddles.  
"Uh Taiak how are we gonna move the boat."

"It's no problem. You might want to hang on to something though." Taiak pulled up a big wave to propel the boat towards Republic city.

"So where we headed?" I asked.

"See those two big spot lights in the sky." I looked up in the sky and saw two spotlights shining bright behind two tall buildings.

"Yeah I see them." I replied.

"That's where we're headed."

* * *

I helped Bolin out of the boat and I looked around for any parked Satomobiles. "Hay Bolin, follow me." I walked up to the Satomobile and picked the lock. I opened the door and got in the driver's seat. I leaned back to open the passenger door. "Hop in."

"Wait I don't think we should." he protested.

"C'mon Bolin, I promise we'll bring the car back to this very spot before it's missed."

"Ok." Bolin got in the car and closed the door. I looked back at him. He looked nervous; I reached over to feel his heart. It was beating a million miles a minute. He turned his head to hide the red tint on his face.

"Relax Bo everything will be fine." I reached under the steering wheel so I could start the car.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"I'm gonna hot-wire this puppy." I said proudly. After a few tries I got the car to start. "You ready?" I asked looking back at Bolin. His face lit up astonished.

"Yeah lets party!"

"Haha that's what I like to hear." I slammed the gas and we speed off down the street towards the party. I parked across the street in front of the house, it was fancy. The door was wide open and you could see strobe lights flashing inside.

"This is gonna be awesome!" exclaimed Bolin. We got out the car and walked inside. It was packed. The whole first floor was crowded wall to wall and there was a live band just jammin away.

"Hiya boys!" There was a group of really hot girls standing near the doorway. "Hope you enjoy yourselves cuz we will!"

"Hay Bolin let's see what ya got." I said motioning to the dance floor.

"Oh no I'm, I'm not a good dancer."

"C'mon Bolin loosen up, relax. It's all in good fun." I took a good look at Bolin. You could tell he was so uptight and nervous. "Hmm I know what you need." I grabbed his wrist and guided him through the crowd. I looked around for a shot girl but I spotted a bar instead. After weaving through the crowd, we finally reached the bar. I let go of Bolin's wrist and patted the bar stool next to me. "Take a seat." I said smirking at Bolin. "Bartender two shots this way!" I shouted. The bartended popped up in front of me surprisingly it was a dude.

"How old are you two?"

"Don't girls usually bartend parties?" I asked.

"I believe I asked first."

"Hmm were old enough."

"Ha Ha I like your style, two shots coming up." I looked over at Bolin his face was so red. When I looked back at the bartender, he was gone.

"Bo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." He said.

"C'mon I can read ya like a book, spill it."

"Well when we were moving through the crowd someone touched me."

"Oh c'mon you can't handle some hands on ya." I said Jokingly rubbing down his sides. His face became even redder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Here are your shots."

"You didn't even ask us what we wanted."

"Ha in a place like this if its brown or yellow ya pour it." I placed a shot in front of Bolin. He just looked at it.

"I don't think I should." Bolin said. I scooted over closer to him and put an arm around his waist.

"Look. Its ok," I said bending Bolin's shot. "Just open your mouth for me." I raised the drink to Bolin's lips and he opened. I put it in his mouth and he swallowed. He put on the nastiest grimace I've ever seen.

"mmm it burned a little but it was pretty good." He said.

"See I knew you'd like it"

"Hay. Pass me that other one." He said eagerly.

"I think you should wait a little before you drink another one."

"I think I'll be alright." Bolin reached over and grabbed my shot. "Um can you bend it for me again." He said blushing a little. I raised Bolin's shot once more and he drank it.

"Bartender!" Bolin said raising his hand. I grabbed his wrist and brought it down.

"Maybe you liked that a little too much. Go dance it off" I laughed.

"Hmm d-dance yeah sounds like fun I-I could dance." Bolin got up and joined the crowd.

"_Two shots and he's stuttering already? Something's not right."_ "Hay! Bartender!" I shouted with more force than I intended. I waited for a minute he still didn't come. I turned my head to find Bolin.

"Yes Sir, how can I help you once more?" The bartender popped up behind me.

"What did you put in that shot?"

"Nothing, Its just some moonshine with a little… treat."

"What did you put in it?"

"Take a look at your friend and guess." I looked into the crowd and spotted Bolin. There was a guy grinding on him and Bolin was grinding on three girls. I joined the crowd and made my way to Bolin. He seemed to be enjoying himself so I let him go.

"_Maybe the bartender saw how uptight he was and made his shot a bit stronger to help him relax…_ wait a minute he didn't charge us, who knows what he put in that drink._"_ After a while, the song changed. I saw the guy reach into Bolin's pocket then he walked away the girls left too. I approached Bolin. "Hay you good Bo?" He leaned on me for balance.

"Tai l-lets go somewhere quiet." He slurred. He looked like he would have trouble walking so I helped him back to the car. I drove us to the park so I could sober Bolin up. When we got there, I helped Bolin out of the car.

"How you feelin?" I asked.

"I feel good really good." Bolin said. I looked into his eyes his pupils were dilated. I put my hands on his shoulders. "mmph your hands are so warm." Bolin slurred

"Bolin I think that bartender put drugs in your shot." I felt Bolin put his hands on my waist. "Bolin? Say something." Bolin began pulling me closer. "Bo-" Bolin pressed his lips to mine and he pulled me closer. I pulled away breaking the kiss. "Ok it's time to sober you up." I grabbed Bolin's wrist and took him closer to the pond. "Just stand right here." I let go of Bolin's wrist and I began hosed him down with ice-cold water.

"Hhhaaaaa coooooooold!" Bolin screamed. After a few minutes, I dropped the water to check on Bolin. He was on all fours coughing up water. "What was that for?" He said between coughs.

"That bartender put drugs in your drink." I grabbed Bolin's face to look in his eyes. "_His pupils are still dilated._" I thought. "How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Better but I should worry about you." Bolin pinned me down using all of his weight.

"Bolin stop this isn't you it's the drugs." Bolin leaned closer to my face. I turned away. "Bolin stop!" I felt his warm tongue on my neck. "mmmm-No, no, no! Bolin no!" I hit Bolin in the face with water from the pond. I stood up and took a stance. "I didn't want to do this but I need to get that stuff out of you. I blasted Bolin into a nearby tree and froze his arms to it. I ran up to him and shoved my finger down his throat. He gaged and gaged but he wouldn't throw up. _"If he won't throw up then maybe he could sweat it out."_ I looked in to Bolin's eyes then I kissed him. I broke the kiss and he whined then I kissed him on the neck. "If you want me so bad then catch me." I melted the ice that held his arms then ran and skated across the pond.

"No fair you're a waterbender!" Bolin shouted. He ran to the edge of the pond and catapulted himself over it with his earthbending. While air born he was giggling to himself. I ran and hid in a bush before he could land.

"_He's not drunk anymore but he sure is high."_ I thought. Bolin came walking past my hiding place.

"Hehehehe where are you?" I jumped out of the bushes and scared the shit out of him. Bolin shrieked and sent me flying straight up. I grabbed a branch and swung on it.

"Ha thanks for the boost." I climbed up on the branch and jumped to another tree.

"I'll catch you just wait." Bolin growled. I watched as he climbed the tree. I ran through the trees jumping branch to branch. Bolin was making his way toward me but he jumped on a weak branch and fell. "Ugh Tai please come down." Bolin pleaded.

"I walked out on a limb and hung upside down from it facing Bolin. "What's the matter is Mako's little ferret out of steam." I teased.

"I told you I'm no one's pet!" Bolin launched a rock and hit me right in the face. I fell from the branch and landed on my head.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Tai I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Bolin said leaning over me.

"Ow." I sat up. "Yeah I'm fine." I said rubbing my head. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better. Why was I chasing you again?"

"We were playing tag so you could sweat all that crap out of you system." I said getting to my feet. "Man you're a strong bender. I haven't felt a blow like that since-"

"Haha…blow." Bolin laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're ok now. Let's clean you up and get you home." We went back to the edge of the pond and I hosed Bolin down and dried him off.

"Thanks Tai."

We got back in the car and drove back to the port. I parked the car right where I got it. "See I told you I'd bring It back." There was no response. "Bolin?" I looked in the back seat only to find a sleeping Bolin. I stepped out of the car then opened Bolin's door. I shook Bolin to wake him up. "Bolin wake up were here." Bolin woke up. We walked over to the boat we took and headed back to Air Temple Island. When we reached the docks, Bolin got out.

"By Tai." Bolin went inside and I made my way back to Republic City. Out of nowhere I felt my whole body tighten up, I couldn't move. Then a man in black walked up to me with his hand extended. " You, you're the guy who saved me." I struggled to speak.

"Hello my son." He stepped forward, removed his hood and brought me to my knees. I could see his face.

"You're not my father! You're that Equalist freak!"


	2. My Sad Solider

**Hay you guys back with chapter two hope you enjoy it. R&R always appreciated**

My Sad Solider

"Come now is that anyway to speak to your father." I looked away. "After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me?"

"You have done nothing for me!" I screamed fighting back tears. "Why... Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

"I've been watching over you the whole time." He said loosening his bloodbending grip on me.

"You watched a young boy suffer!"

"How do you think you got this far? Yes, you might have played your part and took advantage of situations, but who do you think set it all up. Why do you think you were able to steal and never get caught, why do you think you won every fight, why do you think you traversed perilous circumstances without a scratch... Why do you think you can bend? It was all me. I watched you, I protected you, I made you."

"Wait you set up that party didn't you! It all makes sense now. Bolin getting no recognition there, the bartender, it was all you. You're not my father, you're a manipulator!" I blasted Amon with water from the port. He effortlessly dogged my attack.

"Such powerful force. Let's see how strong your bending is now." Amon pulled some kind of device out of his pocket. He hit a button on it, my bands and collar flashed yellow then faded back to normal.

"What did you do?"

"Let's find out shall we." Amon charged me. I tried to bend but it was much harder now. I felt just fine but the water felt so heavy. I manage to throw up a thin screen of ice. Amon came right through it and delivered a kick to my face sending me into the water. Bending the water around me, I launched myself skyward. Before I could reach the surface, my silver bands flashed red, I felt weakness wash over me. Sailing through the air, I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I dropped the water that was keeping me airborne and I fell to the rail at the edge of the port hitting the hard concrete. Amon walked up to me and pulled me to my knees.

"What's the matter can't bend on your own." Amon teased me.

"What do you mean? I've been bending for years!" I said holding my head.

"Well you see those beautiful trinkets on your wrists and around your neck; they allow me to keep your bending in check. They could amplify your chi or weaken it."

"Why don't you just take my bending away?"

"Because breaking you with your abilities would be more entertaining, my pet." I felt something snap inside me.

"Rrrraaa!" I got to my feet and pulled up as much water as I could. My bands flashed red again; I felt my strength falter but I held the water up.

"Yes! The anger, use it! Use it to beat me."

I froze the water and shot shard after shard at Amon. I felt my body tighten up. He was Bloodbending me again. I couldn't shoot any more shards just hold them midflight. It was like time stopped. There I was floating midair, head back, and my body in an "X." It was quite then Amon spoke.

"Hmm, still able to bend even while being bloodbent? Not to mention the chi bands. Hmm aren't you quite the prodigy."

"I don't have to take this." I struggled to speak. I took a labored breath and focused.

I brought my arms down and brought my neck back up. I regained control of my body but I could still feel Amon's bending grip keeping me suspended. My bands flashed red again and I felt Amon's grip tighten but I remained strong.

"C'mon get angry use the anger! It's the only way."

"No, anger is not the way! Strong bending comes fr-" Amon tightened his Bloodbending grip on me.

"Shut your mouth!" Amon slammed me to the ground. "You will obey your father!" I felt rage build up inside me. I felt strange as if my mind was turning inside out. I was outside of myself watching my body. Almost like could see myself through a different set of eyes. I looked insane I was screaming slashing at the chi bands on my wrist with water. I felt so far from my mind and I couldn't get back inside. I watched as Amon started Bloodbending my brainless body again. He turned me facing away from him. He took the water I was bending and started slashing at my back the same way I slashed at the chi bands. Then he dropped me. I felt like I was being pulled back into myself. I regained control.

"What did you do to me?" I asked defeated. Amon slammed me to the ground once more.

"No, no, my child you mean what you did to yourself." Amon picked me up from the concrete and tossed my limp body into the wooden boat Bolin and I used earlier.

"Father, please." I pleaded.

"It's much too late for that now." Amon pulled up a huge wave and sent me hurdling towards Air Temple Island. I wanted to scream and cry but I held it in I couldn't give him the satisfaction. I landed in the Air Temple's courtyard with a violent crash. My blood that collected in the boat splashed everywhere and the boat was in pieces I tried to call for help but my pleas fell on deaf ears. I passed out in the process.

* * *

I got dressed and ready for work. Bolin was still asleep and snoring louder and harder than usual. Thinking nothing of it, I walked out of our room making sure to close the door. I made my way out of the boy's dorm to be greeted by a sickening sight. There was blood and bloody chunks of wood everywhere. I spotted a body in the center of the mess. I ran to Korra's room as fast as I could. I banged on Korra's door. "Korra, wake up get some water someone's hurt!" I continued to bang on her door.

"Mako what's wrong. Can it wait till later?" Said a groggy Korra.

"In the courtyard, someone's hurt they need help now Korra!" Korra opened her door and ran to the rest room. She came out with a ton of water streaming behind her. I followed her out to the courtyard. The victim lay in a wooden heap so I cleared some space for Korra to work. Korra ripped the shirt off the boy then felt for a pulse.

"Ugh thank goodness he's alive but his pulse is weak and his body temperature is dropping by the minute. His back seems to be where most of the damage is done. Mako, hold him up for me." I got on my knees and I held the boy up facing me with his back to Korra. "He must have been bleeding out all night." Korra said.

When I looked at his face, I realized it was that kid I told Bolin to stay away from. "_What is he doing here? And what the hell happened to him?_" I thought.

"Mako, keep him warm we can't let his temperature drop too low." I complied with Korra's request. Korra pressed the glowing water to his back. It was horrible he was all cut up and some of his long ponytails were now uneven and tattered. From the looks of it, only three remained at full length. I felt something wet drop on my neck. I looked down at the boy's face; tears were streaming from his eyes. He coughed then I'm pretty sure he went back out. He just felt so limp in my hands I could swear he was dead. After a while, Korra had finished. We carried him inside to ask Tenzin if he had any gauze. Tenzin was curious so we showed him the boys back and his face paled at the sight.

"You did a good job Korra but who did this to the poor boy?" The elder asked. Korra and I shrugged. Tenzin gave the gauze to Korra and she wrapped him up from his lower waist up to his chest making sure to cover the wounds completely.

"That's gonna take a while to heal up all I could really do was stop the bleeding and I was barely able to close such deep cuts. He needs to rest I hope nothing happens to reopen his wounds. Let me know when he wakes up." Korra went back to bed and I took Bolin's friend to our room. Bolin was still asleep. I gently laid the boy down in my bed. I pulled the covers over him then I woke Bolin up. "Bolin I want you to watch out for your friend over there. He's hurt badly and needs help. Let Korra know when he wakes up." after that, I ran off to work.

* * *

When Mako woke me up, I felt wave after wave of pain serge through my head. I looked at the person lying across from me. My once blurry vision slowly cleared and I saw Taiak in Mako's bed. I watched as his chest rose and fell from his even breaths. His skin lost its chocolaty glow it once had. I just wanted to hold him but doing so might do more harm than good I had no idea how he or where he was hurt. I stood by Taiak's side. "_He looks so tired, exhausted almost as if he would never wake up._" My stomach turned at the thought. I put my hand on his chest to feel his heart, I couldn't feel a beat. I replaced my hand with my ear. I could just barley hear his heartbeat. It was so shallow. Just as I began to worry there was a knock at the door.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"Bolin it's Tenzin you are needed in the courtyard."

"I'll be out in a minute." I sat on the edge of my bed looking at Taiak. "_I wonder what happened to him._" I thought.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"I'll be out in a sec Tenzin." I said.

"It's Korra, open the door." I got up and picked my shorts up from the floor. When I turned them right side in a piece of folded paper fell out of the pocket. I picked it up, unfolded it and read. It was a note from someone named "Erato". It had an address and a list of the days of the week and a time next to each day. I didn't quite get it or knew who "Erato" was so I just tossed it in the trash. I guess Korra lost her patience because she came bursting into my room.

"Korra! I could have been naked!" I said pulling my shirt tail down.

"Oh whatever you have a shirt on don't you? Put some pants on. I need help cleaning up the courtyard." I put my pants on and followed Korra outside. The sight was horrific I've never seen so much blood. I put two and two together in my head. I felt sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes as I clinched my stomach.

"This must be how Taiak got hurt." I said. "_It's ok Bolin Taiak's fine now. He's safe lying in your brother's bed._" I thought trying to calm myself. I looked back to the scene ready to clean up, that's when I spotted the center of the mess. You could clearly see where a body once laid! Possibilities began to flash through my head. I dropped down on all fours, threw up on the ground and burst into tears. "What if he doesn't wake up, w-what if he d-dies in his sl-sleep." I sobbed.

"Bolin don't talk like that. I know this must be a lot for you to take in but you have to have hope."


End file.
